The Fine Line
by nekluvshp
Summary: Harry is sick and tired of Sirius and Snape's constant fighting. So he decides to lock them in a room together until they work out their differences. His plan backfires. Language, M/M, Oneshot, PWP


**A/N added 6-5-12**: All MA content has been deleted from this story. Please see the links in my profile to find the full version. If you see this: ***inappropriate content has been deleted* **it is because that section has been deleted. I hope it doesn't take too much away from the story.

Well, I had this little plot bunny hop its way into my head as I was coming in from playing in the snow for five minutes. (There isn't really enough yet to have any fun.) I spent the past 9 1/2 hours working on it and I refused to sleep until I was finished! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Please leave a review if you're got the time.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from the writing of this story. It's just for fun.

11-24-11: The sequel, Crossing Lines, has been posted.

* * *

Harry was positively _fuming_! He couldn't believe what was happening or that he was the one that caused it. His plan had essentially worked but it went way further than what he wanted. It was nearing the point of mental scarring. Wasn't the one on his forehead bad enough?

A loud thud had Harry glaring at the wall opposite his bed. Then the familiar sound of rhythmic squeaks and soft thumps began.

At first it had been a pleasant alternative to the constant fighting between the two men until his godfather invited _him_ to have a room to stay in while _he _was around. Of course he had chosen the room right next to Harry's.

Snape was absolutely insufferable. The only rooms he hadn't been allowed to choose from were Sirius' childhood room, Regulus' room, and the master bedroom, which of course had been his parents'. And instead of opting to share his lover's room like any _sane_ person would. He chose the one with the bed directly on the other side of the wall from Harry's.

The first night the couple spent in Snape's room had been bordering on traumatic for the young man. Harry had been having such a nice dream about winning the Quidditch World Cup only to be woken up by several loud thumps that shook his own bed.

Harry's first instinct had been to prepare him self for attack. His thoughts had immediately gone to the remaining death eaters coming after him. It had taken him several minutes to figure out he wasn't in any _physical_ danger when the sounds became softer and more regulated.

The moment Harry realized what was happening mere feet from where his own head had been minutes before, he'd snatched up his pillow and blanket and retreated to the drawing room for the night. The first thing he did the next morning was to rearrange his room to get his bed as far away as possible from the perverted potions master.

It had become undeniably clear to Harry that his first assumptions of why the man had chosen that room had been wrong. Harry thought Snape was just trying to torture him with his presence but no, it seemed the man was trying to have Harry committed to the mental ward at St. Mungo's by having sex in that room as often as Sirius would allow.

Unfortunately for Harry, Sirius had become somewhat of a whore after escaping Azkaban, and later being cleared of his status as a murderer, and didn't really seem to care where they were. He probably would have done it on the kitchen table with the entire Order watching if Snape was ok with it.

Once the sounds started getting louder and faster Harry resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. They usually went at it for at least an hour and most definitely more than once.

Harry glared at the door as he passed it on the way to the kitchen for a midnight snack. He had to admit though that he was grateful for the fact that they at least cast a charm so their _voices_ didn't carry beyond the walls of the room they were in. Harry shuddered at the thought of hearing his godfather in the throes of passion.

In the kitchen, Harry helped himself to a butterbeer and made a peanut butter sandwich. Then he took a seat at the table to once again reflect on how this came to be.

~!~

It had been exactly three years since Voldemort's downfall and a huge dinner party was being hosted at Grimmauld Place. It was both a celebration and a chance for them to mourn the loss of loved ones as a group.

The night had started out pleasant enough. Everyone was talking and joking and just enjoying being together. Even George, who had finally come to terms with the loss of his twin and had mostly reverted back to his old self, was having fun.

When everyone was gathered around the table, Sirius instigated a minute of silence for their fallen friends and family. Then they all raised their glasses and toasted Fred, Tonks, Remus, Colin Creevey, Dumbledore, and anyone else they could think of for their bravery and the parts they played in defeating the darkest wizard of all time.

There was a tense silence for a while after that but once everyone began to fill their stomach, the mood lightened considerably and everything returned to a semblance of normal.

Near the end of dinner, Harry had been engrossed in conversation with Ron and Hermione about their fast approaching wedding when there was a shout from behind him, followed by the scraping of a chair on the floor.

Harry looked over his shoulder to see Sirius was on his feet and pointing an accusatory finger at Snape. Both men were practically dripping with anger. The young man got to his feet and announced that dinner was over and that it would be a good idea if everybody just went home. Slowly, the occupants of the room got to their feet and said their farewells.

Ten minutes later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the drawing room chatting amiably. Sirius and Snape however were sitting on opposite sides of the room trying to make the other burst into flames from will power alone.

Harry wasn't even entirely sure why his old potions professor was still there. He'd vaguely heard something about the man's house being overrun by… something, he couldn't quite recall what. And that Mrs. Weasley had bullied Sirius into letting him stay a few nights until the problem could be taken care of.

Around midnight Ron and Hermione were getting uncomfortable with the amount of tension in the room and decided to take their leave, both feeling sorry that Harry lived there and was unable to escape it.

Harry accompanied them to the kitchen fireplace, which was the only one connected to the floo network. As soon as the fire turned back to yellow-orange there was a shout from upstairs. The twenty year old quickly extinguished the fire and stormed his way back to the drawing room.

When Harry reentered the room, he opened the door so hard that it bounced back off the wall and nearly hit him. Both men froze when they saw how angry the younger man was. A few red sparks shot out of the end of Harry's wand when he pointed it at them.

"I am sick and tired of hearing the two of you bitch at each other!" Harry shouted, more sparks erupting from his wand. "You couldn't put aside your petty differences for one fucking night and ruined the whole party! You know how important tonight was for everyone, especially me!" He roared.

Gray eyes and black eyes both averted to the floor after Harry spoke these words. They both knew he was right and at the same time they still were itching to rip the other limb from limb. They watched as Harry grabbed the doorknob and turned to look at them once more, wand still drawn.

Both men were then surprised when their own wands went flying across the room to Harry. The only joy either of them found in this was that the other was wandless as well. Meanwhile, Snape was secretly impressed that Harry had gotten the hang of nonverbal spell casting.

"I don't care how you do it or how long it takes, neither of you are leaving this room until you've worked out your problems and can at least be civil to one another." Harry said evenly. He pointed his wand back and forth at them to be sure they knew he was completely serious.

Harry then left the room, slamming the door behind him and he threw every locking spell he could think of at it. He listened for a moment before heading toward the stair case to go to bed and as he put his foot on the first step, he heard Sirius' voice break the silence and distinctly heard the words, "slimy git," shortly followed by, "mangy mutt."

Once in his room, Harry shut his door, the angry shouts immediately being blocked out, stripped and climbed into bed. He fell asleep quickly; blissfully unaware of how big of a mistake his actions could turn out to be.

~!~

Sirius and Snape both stared at the door in complete shock. The owner of the house broke out of his trance first and strode over to the door. He grabbed the knob and tried to open it, fully prepared to see Harry standing on the other side waiting to see how long it would take one of them to see that it was all a joke.

Immediately Sirius turned to Snape and shouted at him. "This is your fault, you slimy git!"

"My fault? How the hell is my fault, you mangy mutt?" Snape retorted, his hands clenched tightly into fists at his sides.

"Because… because… because I said so, that's how!" Sirius bellowed.

Snape's hands found his hips. "Yes, real mature. You're so slow you have to resort to tactics of a five year old." He sneered.

"What are you implying?" Sirius asked as he sank into a chair to try and control his angry shaking.

A smirk formed on the potions master's lips. "Me? I'm not implying anything, Black." He started in a falsely sweet voice. "I'm _stating_ that you have the maturity of a child!"

Gray eyes, darkened by anger, glared up at the man who appeared to be in complete control of him self. Sirius wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

Snape was holding onto his anger by a thread. His fists were clenched so tight to keep from shaking he wouldn't be surprised if he had drawn blood. Something about the fool sitting across from just made him want to lose control of himself in anyway possible.

Sirius' thoughts were in a similar state. He knew why they had become enemies in the first place and how Snape's hatred for him grew after nearly getting him killed. But that didn't explain why they were the way they were now. He had tried letting go of his feelings for the other man and had even managed to get over his anger while in Azkaban. The moment they saw each other for the first time in years though, Sirius could still feel an inexplicable pull toward him.

Now Sirius outwardly frowned as he tried to push these thoughts away. For the sake of James he didn't want to feel anything other than hatred toward Snape. But then again, he'd never _really_ hated him. He'd just gone alone with whatever James did for the sake of a good laugh.

This change in demeanor was not missed by Snape. When gray eyes moved to meet his again, they were softer than moments before.

"You know, I never really apologized for what happened when we were kids." Sirius started. "I just wanted you to know, Severus, that I truly am sorry for… everything."

Snape was still staring at the other man only now he was in complete shock, maybe even more than when Harry locked them in together. Not only had the mutt apologized but he'd used his first name. He had never heard his first name on the voice before and he barely contained the shiver that threatened to run down his spine.

They both could feel that something changed with those words, that they were entering uncharted waters. Snape however, was not prepared for such a change and tried to cling to the familiarity of hating the other dark-haired man.

"Congratulations, Black. It only took you twenty-two years to grow a pair." Snape scoffed, trying to goad Sirius into more arguing and return their relationship back to normal. Sirius just continued to stare up at him as if he could see that Snape's resolve was slowly leaving him.

A growl sounded from deep inside Snape's throat that Sirius couldn't help but find unquestionably sexy. "Stop staring at me like that!" He snapped and tried not to squirm under the piercing gaze.

The only change was the Sirius' lips twisted into a smirk. He knew he was getting to the other man and he wasn't even really doing anything. Snape was doing it to himself.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and Snape got right in Sirius' face. His hands gripped the arms of the chair to keep himself up as he shouted. "What the hell do I have to do to get you to stop?"

Two ideas immediately sprang to mind and Sirius felt his cock twitch at the thought of either one of them. However, he opted for the more convenient one and fiercely pressed his lips to the angry man's.

For a brief moment, Snape only stood there unable to process what was happening. Then he pushed Sirius back into the chair and fell on his own arse.

Sirius watched him in amusement for a moment. The look on Snape's face was that of a toddler who had just tried to walk for the first time but quickly learned that gravity was a cruel mistress.

Snape's mouth dropped open as he searched for the right words to scream at the staring idiot. But nothing seemed strong enough to voice how he felt.

Before he could pull himself together though, Sirius pounced on him, pushed him the rest of the way down and straddled his waist. He opened his mouth to yell but immediately found it filled with a hot tongue that wasn't his own. When he tried to raise his hands to push Sirius off, he found them pinned above his head.

***inappropriate content has been deleted***

**(Severus tops)**

A few moments later, Severus came around to find himself on his side with his chest pressed against Sirius'. They exchanged a look and they both knew neither of them had ever experience anything even close to what they just shared.

Severus could feel the other body shaking against his own. Or maybe he was the one that was shaking, or both. He didn't know or care. All that mattered was that he had just had the best sex of his life and it was with someone he thought he hated.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when he felt and heard rumbling laughter coming from Sirius. Black eyes glared into gray ones. "What is so funny?" He asked with a weak voice. Severus couldn't remember making much noise him self but he must have been with the way his throat suddenly felt.

"If you thought Harry was angry before… he's going to be livid when he finds out about this." Sirius said in a voice as weak as his Severus'. It then came to Severus why this started out in the first place.

"You should have told me kissing you would get you to shut up." Severus said, trying to be angry with the other.

"Oh?" asked Sirius.

"If I had known that, I would have done it years ago." The potions master said cheekily.

Sirius laughed again and Severus realized that he just told the mutt he thought he was attractive when they were younger.

"When? After I escaped from prison? At James and Lily's wedding? When we were still in school?" Sirius asked, genuinely curious to know how long Severus had wanted him.

"D, all of the above." He replied. Sirius just laughed again. It was amazing how cruel fate could be sometimes. The two men had wanted each other all long and it only took thirty years of hating each other to get there. There really was a fine line between love and hate, even finer than anyone could have guessed.

Sleep quickly took the exhausted men as they laid there talking about whatever nonsense came to mind.

At about ten o'clock the next morning, Harry woke up with a gleeful smile. He quickly got up and dressed himself for the day. When he opened his door he couldn't hear a sound coming from anywhere else in the house. He grabbed the two wands he had confiscated the night before and headed down to the drawing room.

As Harry approached the door, he still couldn't hear anything. He reversed the locking spells he'd placed on it before pressing his ear to the door. It was silent in the room beyond and he could only assume that it meant one of two things: They worked out their differences and managed to get some sleep or they killed each other. Otherwise they would certainly still be yelling.

Harry opened the door and only took two steps into the room when he saw the most horrifying thing he ever had the displeasure of seeing.

Sirius was lying on his back, asleep and Snape was lying comfortably on his chest. But that wasn't the worst part. They were both naked and there were yellowish-white stains of dried semen on them and the floor.

Both men stirred at the sound of two thin pieces of wood clattering to the floor and rolling away.

Harry was rooted to the spot. He tried to make his body move but his brain seemed to have jammed trying to process the impossible sight in front of him. His godfather and… and Snape?

Sirius was the first of the two to become aware that they were being watched. He shook Severus' shoulder trying to get him to look before he was conscious of the fact that Harry was staring at them. He wanted to see if Severus would blush like he did the night before when he'd accidentally let slip that he'd always liked Sirius.

"What?" He growled and snapped his head up to look the other in the face. Sirius pointed somewhere over Severus' shoulder and he turned his head to look.

Sirius was not disappointed when Severus immediately turned back. His face was redder than a cherry. The man groaned as he hid his face in his hands. "You're cute when you blush." Sirius said lightly.

These words snapped Harry out of his reverie and he looked like he was going to faint. "I… did _not_ need to ever see this." Harry said as he covered his eyes. But the image of the two men lying naked together seemed to have burned into his retinas forever.

Wanting something to do, Harry announced that he'd make breakfast and quickly fled from the room.

"Your ass is mine next time." Sirius said to Severus loudly enough to carry down the hall after his godson. It was immediately answered with, "I can't hear you! La, la, la, la, la!" And Sirius just knew Harry had put his fingers in his ears to block him out.

~!~

That had been three months ago now. And it was only a week after that when Sirius offered Snape a room in the house.

Harry finished his butterbeer before deciding to head up to bed. He could only hope that the two of them had worn themselves out already. They may not have been old but they certainly weren't young anymore.

When Harry reached Snape's door, he paused to listen for a moment. He heard nothing at first so he continued to his own room. Then he heard it again, the obvious sounds of a bed that someone was having sex on.

With a few quick steps, Harry was in front of the door. He pounded on it and shouted, "Would you two give it a rest and go to sleep already?" Had there not been a charm to keep the sound of voices from leaving the room, Harry would have heard Snape laugh. Though it was probably better that he didn't.

Finally Harry decided to just give up and try to get some sleep himself. He went to his room, stripped for the night, and crawled into bed. _Maybe I should get Malfoy to come fuck me and make sure Sirius catches us. Then he'd know how I feel._ Harry thought as he finally managed to drift into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
